


Stuck

by Dajichan



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fun, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-07 20:45:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21464287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dajichan/pseuds/Dajichan
Summary: Prelude to the Monday Football Night with Jamie and Gary ;)
Relationships: Jamie Carragher/Gary Neville
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	Stuck

**Author's Note:**

> I just love their bromance on Sky sports. Awesome pundits. 
> 
> Inspired by this post of Carra:
> 
> https://www.instagram.com/p/B2egPGRgj2q/?igshid=kj4qs3vz6tw3

Jamie's phone beeped.

Dave: Where tf is neville

He looked at the clock. Where was Gary??

_...few hours earlier..._

“And you have to be there because...?“

Jamie sighed. He turned to the former United defender, very pissed, very naked. Angry horny Neville was probably the most dangerous Neville. 

“I told you like a thousand times already. I have to cover some report about the relations between...“

“Who the hell cares about that?!“ 

“Maybe the people this is about??!“ Jamie's patience was running low. 

Gary pouted and turned on his stomach, giving Jamie the cold shoulder. Or rather a cold arse. 

A very pretty, very tempting cold arse. 

He tore his eyes away from that sight. He had to leave. But he couldn't leave a furious Neville behind.

Jamie approached that beautiful arse _pun intended_ and could prevent himself of touching that perfect curve. Gary was sometimes so attached to him, it was adorable.

“I make it up to you later, ok?“ - “Pfff.“

Jamie kissed his shoulder gently.

“I promise. I do all the stuff you like. Even that kinky shit with the...“

“OK, OK!“, Gary interrupted him, a spray of rosy red in his face. Jamie smirked.

“I see you at the studio then“, he kissed him, “don't be late again, 'kay?“

Gary flared up immediately: “That wasn't my fault!!“ Jamie winked at him. “Bye, sweety.“

_...now..._

The producer pushed her head inside his dressing room. "Carra, where is Neville? We are live in 15." She seemed pretty calm for the fact that one of the three pundits was missing right before the show.

He shook his head. "Don't know, tryin' to reach him. Nothin'." She sighed and left.

Jamie checked his phone again. He had sent Gaz the summary with his assists, he saw that he got it. He was starting to worry.

Then it vibrated indicating a new message. Jamie opened it excited, relief washed through him when he read it.

And he couldn't help but break in roaring laughter.

Jamie inserted his keycard into the automatic lock, it beeped, the light turned green and the door sprang open. He went through it to see Gary sitting on the stairs. He stood up when he saw his partner. 

"How long are you sitting here?" - "Two hours." 

Jamie did his best to surpress laughing. "Why didn't you call?" 

Gary scoffed. "Reception in here is horrible." - "Should've gotten yourself a keycard, I told you after last time."

Gaz rolled his eyes. “Just shut up, ok? I don't want to hear any more scouse tainted word from you! Just get me out of here“, he growled and glared at Jamie with his smug dirty smirk. Still smiling the Scouser laid his hand softly on the Manc's neck, pulling him close and kissed him deeply.

And that kiss said more than any words could.

♥

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this little piece, it was fun to write and I am in a soppy mood ;D comments are much appreciated!


End file.
